Envy
Envy, formerly known as Vidinia LeJauso, was a trainer from Oreburgh City who became corrupted by the Ancients during their rampage. She was collected by Nine, only to escape after the Ancients' defeat, and was subsequently defeated by Van Harrison. She embodied the Sin of Envy. History Pre-Corruption Little is known about Envy's life as Vidinia LeJauso. What is known is that she originally lived in Oreburgh City and was of a poor upbringing, often finding herself begging on the streets for money and food. The amount of time that she spent in this situation is not currently known. Ancient Darkness Corruption Vidinia's corruption into Envy came at the hands of Eight and Three during their attack on Oreburgh. While spreading their darkness across Sinnoh and attacking innocents, one of the two launched a stray Dark Void that struck Vidinia, seemingly putting her to sleep. Upon their departure, however, it turned out that she was not affected in the same way that all of the other citizens were--instead, she developed a green aura, and though weakened, remained awake. Her aura eventually drew Nine to her location, and upon realizing the strange energy around her and noting its unfamiliarity, the Darkrai took her away to a pocket dimension, where he managed to successfully put her into sleep. While she slumbered, Nine likewise gathered six other humans, all affected by the same energy as her. After the Ancient Darkrais' final defeat within the Sinjoh Ruins, Nine returned to his pocket dimension only to find that the seven trainers had awakened--this time much more powerful than they had initially been. Despite his attempts to subdue them, they managed to easily overpower the already-weakened Darkrai, and briefly contemplated what to do with him before they combined their energies into a single attack. Destruction of Team Galactic Six months later, Envy materialized within Nova, Team Galactic's headquarters, having been drawn there by a brief, but potent train of thought by Admin Mars, who had considered the ease with which she could take Saturn's place. Envy's influence caused Mars to draw her gun and fire at Saturn, instantly killing him with a shot to the heart. Horrified, Mars snapped out of the trance just in time for Envy to fully appear and introduce herself, speaking cryptically about Mars's inner envy. Upon Mars's rejection of the truth, during which she fired several ineffective bullets at Envy, the girl fell into a rampage, transforming into a strange, tornado-like creature. Envy proceeded to attack Mars and the rest of Team Galactic, swiftly destroying Nova and killing all but a few of Team Galactic's Agents--a small group of survivors that included Jupiter, who managed to escape just in time. Vs. Van Harrison Returning from her lapse into anger, Envy considered her options, uncertain of where to proceed. She was interrupted by the arrival of Hojohsin Agent Van Harrison, who had been sent by James Pierce to investigate the mysterious jump in energy and the distress signal from Nova. Sensing a strange block in his heart, as well as a deep sense of wanting to know the truth of his identity, Envy latched onto Van as a suitable opponent, challenging him to a battle. Having set the rules, the two trainers engaged in combat. The longer their battle went on, the more and more Envy appealed to Van's inner envy, attempting to convince him to embrace it. When Van accused her of being a monster, she appeared hurt, and related to him the darkest thoughts that she had held during her time on the streets of Oreburgh, and her bitter desire to lead a normal life like so many others. Eventually, on the last leg of their battle, Van accepted his own Envy and vowed to use it as a means to drive himself forward, overcoming Envy's negative influence and allowing himself to win the battle. As a result, Envy's body began to tear itself apart with the wind, eventually disappearing completely, though not without a few parting words to Van reminding him to live his life to the fullest. Appearance Envy was a young woman with long, dark brown hair. She was incredibly pale in complexion, almost to the point of looking sickly, which was likely a result of her poor life prior to her corruption. Her eyes were a sickly green color, the same as her aura post-corruption, and as a result of the aura's influence, they glowed constantly during her time as a Sin. In terms of clothing, Envy wore a white dress with a black trim at the bottom, as well as a pair of white slippers. Strangely, despite the circumstances surrounding her corruption and her life prior to becoming a Sin, Envy's clothes appeared extremely well-kept and clean--possibly a result of her influence over her form. Symbol Envy's Symbol first appeared when she fell into a rage following Mars's rejection. The Symbol is cross- or key-like in shape and green in color, and is adorned with seven diamond-like shapes, giving it the appearance of bearing seven eyes. Personality Envy's true personality was never given an opportunity to show. As a result of her corruption, she became the very essence of Envy, demonstrating it in its purest form. Her essence as a Sin meant that she could only take, not give, and as such she attempted to utilize anything she could think of in order to trick Van into either killing her or allowing her to overcome his power. In the end, her words only served to drive him forward--in the process granting her exactly what she wished for. Her deepest desires and thoughts were envious in nature, even during her human life, as she bore a considerable wish to live a life outside of poverty. Her insistence on finding the one meant to defeat her also expressed itself in a dangerously envious way, as she retaliated aggressively against Mars when she refused Envy's wish for a chance to battle. Despite her attitude and methods, Envy appeared bitter over her own existence as a Sin. Her dying words to Van expressed that she wished to be "normal", implying that she was not content with having had to act as an embodiment of Envy--a form that implicitly removed any possibility of her ever leading a normal life. Abilities As with all of the Sin Trainers, Envy possessed powers related to her Sin, only a few of which she demonstrated during her brief appearances. She held influence over the wind, as shown during her first and last appearances, where she materialized and disintegrated in a strong flurry of wind. Envy's relationship to the element represents the fleeting nature of her Sin--the idea of a voice on the wind that goes unheard--as well as the inability of those bearing the Sin to take action and directly influence their own destinies. Envy's aura--visible on multiple occasions, even to those without the ability to read aura--was a sickly green, a color commonly associated with her Sin. Like the other Sins, her eyes were a similar color before her corruption, though the addition of this aura caused them to glow. Envy also demonstrated the ability to transform into a tornado-like monster when she was rejected by Mars. This granted her enough power to destroy Team Galactic and their base, though the effects of the transformation were only temporary. Much like Wrath's ability to cause intense panic in target, while Envy is the only Sin to demonstrate this power, it is assumed that all of the Sins bear some variation of it. This being the case, it is likewise assumed that Envy bore her own unique "disruption" ability. As a result of her changed nature as a Sin, Envy's health and strength was tied directly to the willpower of her present target. As a result, while Van and Mars remained in a state where they had not accepted their own flaws, Envy remained essentially untouchable, regenerating effortlessly from a multitude of gunshots from Mars and sustaining no damage from her attack on Nova. This same connection also allowed her to essentially "reach" into her target's spirit, which allowed her to find and almost unlock Van's latent memories. However, this backfired when a strange force connected to Van retaliated through their connection, physically destroying her left hand and part of her head, though this, too, was damage that quickly regenerated. Pokémon Envy's team manifested as representations of her Sin. Thus, all had some sort of relation to multiplicity, jealously, or pretending to be another. TriviaCategory:TrainersCategory:Seven Deadly Sins * Envy's real name consists of two anagrams. ** "Vidinia" is an anagram of "Invidia", the Latin name for the Sin of Envy. ** "LeJauso" can be rearranged to spell "Jealous", again referencing her Sin.